Among the Butterflies
by Winterwing3000
Summary: One sunny day in London, Yue is sent to spend some quality time with Ruby Moon. But he never expected such... YueNakuru


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Among the Butterflies, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The sun beamed down at the earth brightly. The tall oaks and elms provided shade underneath their limbs and flowers bloomed brightly. A tall medieval mansion behind the dirt road, constructed of stones and gravel. Birds were humming and large bumblebees were busy with their honey making. It was a rare day of sunlight in London, England. Its usual gloomy and rainy atmosphere lifted as the first week of spring arrived. Not to mention that there was a small enchanted weather cloud overhead. 

_Go on! Enjoy the sunlight Yue! You haven't been out in ages in your true form, right? And Nakuru-san is outside too! Why don't you keep her company for a while and get to know her better?_

Yue frowned the slightest, crossing his arms in front of his chest as his mistress pushed him encouragingly out of the back French door. There wasn't a need to do so. If it were his mistress's wish, then he was to obey. However, he wasn't too pleased to keep company with a flighty creature such as Nakuru, or better known to him, Ruby Moon. She was too playful and ignorant of her true duties as a guardian, always bouncing off to cause mischief. Especially the times when she fed sugar to Spinel Sun, causing him to streak all over the house without a care. Eriol however, made no move to stop it and allowed Ruby Moon to have her way.

_Nakuru-chan, or shall I say, Ruby Moon had a rather… disturbing life before she was released from my staff. Unlike you, guided by the light of the moon, she suffered many dark nights without the moon's guidance. You might think pettily of her now Yue, but learn the true Ruby Moon… you might find more common interests than differences._

Sighing inaudibly, he stretched out his magnificent white angelic wings and flapped them a few times, testing them out. The fallen green leaves fluttered into the air and fell down once more as he floated along the rocky passages. It oughtn't be too hard to find her, considering that she has that loud voice and her magic was significantly great, although not as great as his, he could find his way by flowing her ever-flowing aura. It was dark maroon, much like her hair and wings. His white aura was quite… tacky with hers, as Cerberus would say when he wasn't off being his gluttonous self.

_She is your yang to your ying. As I am the ying to Souppy's yang. We're one whole separated into two. I think Clow Reed wanted us to have a true counterpart… so that we won't be as lonely as we were while guarding the Clow book for those many years._

He followed her magic, carefully maneuvering around the labyrinth. Suddenly as he drew nearer to the place where her luminous red energy was coming from, Yue noticed that small yet beautiful colors swirled around him. Taking a closer look, he saw that they were butterflies and they seemed to be heading towards the same direction as he.

Was it possible that they were attracted to her power? Or was it something else that was luring them there?

Now the tiniest spark or curiosity jumped into his eyes. Perhaps he should find out why, but only for the reason of easing his curious mind. Beating his wings, he sped through the air gracefully, his long silvery-white hair trailing behind him. His robes fluttered in the wind and his bangs waved back and fro, disturbing his sharp blue eyes the slightest. As he drew nearer to his destination, a melodic voice enveloped his mind.

_I dashed out, I'm "the dream's traveler" you know. The sky and the flowers, look at how they're smiling, there's only one road that one can go alone, tie your shoelaces beforehand, because you can't go and give up! Because!_

There was a small trickling sound, like dripping water from a leaking faucet. His impassive face drew a small frown. Was it Ruby Moon singing? He never knew that… she sang. But then again, he knew very little of this said-to be counterpart of him. They rarely talked (more like she was always going on with her taunts and sly comments while he remained silent), even though there were a few moments where they exchanged a platonic conversation about their masters.

_While the wind's blowing, while my heart's good, while holding a blank map, while the wind's blowing, while going towards my enemy tomorrow, how far, until where? Until I can follow the traces made…_

All he could say without error was that they were polar opposites, from different ends of the earth. Pushing himself with another final beat of his wings, he came to the location where he found Ruby Moon, in her true form, summoning small bits of her powers to water the large purple irises and buttercups. Yue dropped to the ground, his bare feet feeling the moist dirt. Either she pretended to not notice his presence or she was clearly distracted because she went on, singing and tending to the plants.

_I'll never lose! I'll never cry! Until that dream is granted on that day... that sky was smiling! That flower was smiling! I, too, shall smile one day because...! I'll go over any obstacle because...! I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid of anything!_

Throwing her hair over her shoulders, Ruby Moon stood up and watched with a bemused expression on her face. Lifting out a finger, a butterfly landed on her gloved hand. The many other colorful insects circled around her, finding a suitable place to land. Yue watched as a gentle smile reached her eyes and she called out her wings, much like the butterflies, a sparkling and lustrous black with red markings.

She took into the air and the large group of insects went with her, dancing around her, almost as if telling her to dance as well. Ruby Moon swirled in the sky; her butterfly charm's tassel flickered in a circular motion. Her pinkish robes flowed around her, as well as her dark hair. The smile on her lips widened the tiniest bit, but Yue realized something that hadn't reflected the same happiness on her face. Her clashing crimson eyes lacked that sort of joy. The miko told him the exact same thing when she caught him watching at Ruby Moon just the other day, outside in the rain.

_Nakuru appears to be happy at most times, but sometimes… you'll see the older and wiser her, her inner self. Those pretty eyes of her aren't always gleaming jewels, Yue-san. People say that your eyes are the windows to your soul._

It was a strange thing for him to see. Usually, smiles meant happiness, yet her eyes were reflecting sadness. He was very much confused. Whenever his mistress smiled, she was happy and her eyes glimmered with the same feeling. She once told him that smiles mean happiness and everyone would feel that way too. But it seemed that there are exceptions in life. Was Ruby Moon… alike him in certain ways?

"Dear Yue, are you going to keep staring at me all day?" he heard her say teasingly. Coming out from his thoughts, Yue concentrated his misty blue orbs at her. His eyes widened just a fraction.

Ruby Moon was now floated in front of him, her face barely a foot form his. Her red eyes blinked at him, containing a jest-look. She cocked her head at him, and waited patiently for his never coming answer.

"What do you want, Ruby Moon?" he asked, almost exasperated like.

She shook her head at him, her shaking maroon tresses brushed at his. Her colored lips quirked the slightest. "The question is… What do **you** want, Yue? It is rare to have you come and _visit_ me in person like this. Are you ill perhaps?" she placed her gloved hand on his forehead, pushing back the silvery bangs.

Reflexively, Yue took hold of her hand, and held it a distance from his head. About to retort, he realized that he forgot his motive for coming outside. It was then Ruby Moon leaned in closer, their noses now almost touching. In a low, yet sultry whisper, she said, "Well…?"

After a while, and still receiving no answer, she merely sighed and pulled back. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. Although I could already guess as to why you were out here. Sakura-chan probably told you to spend time with me or Eriol did… It doesn't matter, seeing as how you're in a 'no-fun-and-all-work' type of mood."

She dropped to the ground and closed her wings, now standing on the ground; Yue idly noted that she was nearly up to his chin. Another thing that he took into consideration was the said-facts given to him by the others.

She was female and he was male. She was dark and he was light. She was playful and he was serious. She as yang and he was ying. They both served under the power of the moon. They both faced through a certain hardship, which they still couldn't let go of.

Unaware, her name left his lips. "Ruby Moon…"

"Hmm? Planning on telling me now?" she tore her gaze from the butterflies now around them. Yue looked a bit hesitant before asking, "What makes us alike?"

Her blood red eyes started. It was a moment before she replied. "Maybe because we were just created that way. Or maybe… Clow Reed-sama just wanted us to have a counterpart, with differences and similarities. After all… you and Cerberus weren't the only creations of Clow-sama." she smirked knowingly at him.

He turned her words a few times over in his head. "Well, come join me. Wouldn't want Sakura-chan to think that you just made me upset and stood there all day, now do we?" Ruby Moon smile once more, this time, it reached her eyes.

Yue glanced around them, taking in the sight of the number of butterflies. He turned back to Nakuru who opened her wings, leaving glittering dust in the air, and went into the sky once more. The herd of butterflies went after her. Looking on for a second, he followed her suit and called out his wings then went into the air.

They circled each other in the air, enjoying each other's presence in the sunny sky with the many butterflies flitting about them.

* * *

Unbeknown to them, an audience was watching them from the upper levels of the Clow Mansion. 

"That is so adorable! Yue and Nakuru: guardians' love!" Tomoyo sighed dreamily with stars in her eyes as she recorded them. Eriol chuckled lightly with Kaho standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Sakura had her hands clasped together, a brilliant smile on her face.

"I'm glad."

**

* * *

AN: **First Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. I love the concept of Yue/Nakuru… even though Nakuru's said to be genderless… I think Nakuru prefers the feminine form to the masculine one. Plus, in the dubbed-anime, which I've been following for a long time, Nakuru's a female. The song used was from Hikaru no GO, Bokura no Bouken. Comments and criticism accepted. Flame gently if you must. 


End file.
